Digital certificates may include Secure Socket Layer (SSL) certificates, Transport Layer Security (TLS) certificates, and all digital certificates adhering to the X.509 standard, among others. Digital certificates have been used to encrypt data streams between computing systems since the early inception of the public internet. The use of digital certificates is intended to ensure that the data transferred between these systems is secure and safe from external eavesdropping and misuse. The use of certificates has increased dramatically as business and individuals embrace the internet as a way to transact business and share information.